March 12, 2019 Smackdown results
The March 12, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 12, 2019 at the Nutter Center in Dayton, Ohio. Summary Following his unruly attack of The Miz in front of The A-Lister's father and hometown fans this past Sunday at WWE Fastlane, Shane McMahon addressed his shocking actions on SmackDown LIVE and minced no words. Shane-O-Mac first roughed up WWE ring announcer Greg Hamilton for not putting enough oomph behind his introduction as “Best in the World” and explained that a simple trophy or the SmackDown Tag Team Titles aren’t what makes him worthy of that nickname; he's “Best in the World” because he was born that way. Shane railed on The Miz for being so desperate for his father's approval and closed his tirade by demanding that Miz be at WrestleMania to face The Best in the World. An absolute aerial dream team squared off against a squadron of brutes as The Hardy Boyz, Aleister Black and Ricochet took on The Bar, Shinsuke Nakamura and Rusev on SmackDown LIVE. With all four teams wanting to fight their way to an eventual SmackDown Tag Team Championship opportunity, the competition was fierce from the bell. However, in the heat of the action, The New Day ran down and attacked The Bar, Nakamura and Rusev in retaliation after the foursome dropped them on Sunday at WWE Fastlane. The New Day stood tall, but their night was far from over, as they would have to return later to hear Mr. McMahon's verdict on Kofi Kingston's WWE Championship aspirations. After weeks of subtle jabs (which became literal jabs on Sunday night at WWE Fastlane), Randy Orton and AJ Styles confronted one another on SmackDown LIVE, trading harsh words. The Viper claimed that it was absolutely ludicrous that SmackDown LIVE is referred to as The House that Styles Built when Orton has been holding it down and making history on the blue brand since 2002. Orton declared that this wasn't Styles’ house, but his, and The Phenomenal One would soon just be another ”indy darling” who couldn't hack it against him. AJ interrupted The Apex Predator and accused him of having never accomplished one thing in WWE that he could call his own since his father and grandfather opened the door for him. Orton took great exception to that claim and promised Styles that this was his house, rent was due and that he should make the check out to the three most destructive letters in sports-entertainment... R-K-O. Styles didn't blink, retorting by challenging The Apex Predator to a match at WrestleMania... but Orton left The Phenomenal One guessing, at least for now. After miscommunication between Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville cost The Golden Goddess a chance to win the SmackDown Women's Championship this past Sunday at WWE Fastlane, Deville looked to avenge her Fire & Desire teammate by taking on Asuka on SmackDown LIVE. Deville did her best to withstand Asuka's punishing attack, and she held her own against the champion. However, Deville's chances of pulling an upset turned south when Mandy and Sonya tripped one another up, leading to Asuka getting Sonya in the Asuka Lock for the submission victory. For the second match in a row, Fire & Desire paid dearly for miscommunication, and both members were left wondering if they were really accidents at all. After the unusual circumstances that saw Becky Lynch punch her ticket to the Raw Women's Championship Match at WrestleMania this past Sunday at WWE Fastlane, The Man made it clear that she was just counting down the days until she could get her hands on Ronda Rousey and Charlotte Flair again at The Showcase of Immortals. Lynch focused her words in on Rousey, claiming she's been playing her like a fiddle and vowing to pay her back by “taking your title and ripping your arm off.” The Rousey-focused monologue clearly didn't sit well with The Queen, who soon interrupted, welcomed Becky to her WrestleMania main event and boldly proclaimed that Lynch and Rousey would bow down on The Grandest Stage of Them All in just 26 days. However, Lynch responded by suggesting that Flair did nothing with the Women's division for four years, and they only got the main event of WrestleMania when Becky came around. Thus, they don't need a Queen, but The Man. After a dominant performance in a high-octane Fatal 4-Way Match this past Sunday at WWE Fastlane, United States Champion Samoa Joe teamed up with Andrade to square off against Rey Mysterio & R-Truth. The two makeshift tag teams put on yet another jaw-dropping matchup, as they've been doing together over the past several weeks. In the clutch, Samoa Joe looked to have the upper hand on Mysterio, but The Greatest Mask of All Time swiftly caught The Samoan Submission Machine with a rollup for the surprise victory. The defeat seemingly pushed Joe over the edge, prompting him to drop Truth and Andrade after the match concluded. After Daniel Bryan retained his WWE Championship in an edge-of-your-seat thriller against Kevin Owens and Mustafa Ali in a Triple Threat Match at WWE Fastlane, The Planet's Champion teamed up with his intellectual peer, Rowan, to take on KO & Ali in tag team action on SmackDown LIVE. KO and SmackDown LIVE's newest sensation came out swinging after each coming so close to capturing the WWE Championship just two nights prior. Bryan and Rowan attempted to withstand their offensive flurry, and when Rowan neutralized KO on the outside, he followed up by dropping Ali with his Iron Claw Slam to pick up a major victory for himself and the WWE Champion. After being kept away from yet another WWE Championship opportunity at WWE Fastlane, Kofi Kingston was joined by the rest of The New Day when he confronted Mr. McMahon about his decision to keep The Dreadlocked Dynamo at arm's length from WWE's most prestigious prize. Big E and Xavier Woods were adamant that no one was more deserving than Kofi, while Mr. McMahon fired back that he just didn't believe Kofi to be a main event-caliber performer. After several minutes of back and forth, Kofi said he didn't expect Mr. McMahon to give him anything but the opportunity to prove himself. That approach piqued Mr. McMahon's interest, and he told Kofi that he would give him the greatest opportunity of his career next week – a Gauntlet Match in which Kingston could earn the right to challenge Daniel Bryan for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania if he can defeat Randy Orton, Samoa Joe, Cesaro, Sheamus and Rowan. Kofi was shocked, and The New Day were livid, but the group would not have too much time to process the controversial decision, as they were quickly swarmed by Kofi's Gauntlet opponents. New Day cleared the ring of the opposition, and Kofi clobbered Cesaro with Trouble in Paradise, but Kingston must go it alone next week with his WrestleMania aspirations on the line. Results ; ; *Aleister Black & Ricochet and The Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy) vs. The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) and Rusev & Shinsuke Nakamura (w/ Lana) ended in a double disqualification in an Eight Man Tag Team Match (9:12) *Asuka defeated Sonya Deville (w/ Mandy Rose) (5:33) *Rey Mysterio & R-Truth (w/ Carmella) defeated Samoa Joe & Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) (7:32) *Daniel Bryan & Erick Rowan defeated Kevin Owens & Mustafa Ali (10:13) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Shane McMahon explains attack on The Miz 3-12-19 SD 1.jpg 3-12-19 SD 2.jpg 3-12-19 SD 3.jpg 3-12-19 SD 4.jpg 3-12-19 SD 5.jpg 3-12-19 SD 6.jpg New Day crashes 8-Man Tag Team Battle 3-12-19 SD 7.jpg 3-12-19 SD 8.jpg 3-12-19 SD 9.jpg 3-12-19 SD 10.jpg 3-12-19 SD 11.jpg 3-12-19 SD 12.jpg Randy Orton and AJ Styles have words 3-12-19 SD 13.jpg 3-12-19 SD 14.jpg 3-12-19 SD 15.jpg 3-12-19 SD 16.jpg 3-12-19 SD 17.jpg 3-12-19 SD 18.jpg Asuka vs. Sonya Deville 3-12-19 SD 19.jpg 3-12-19 SD 20.jpg 3-12-19 SD 21.jpg 3-12-19 SD 22.jpg 3-12-19 SD 23.jpg 3-12-19 SD 24.jpg Becky Lynch & Charlotte trade insults 3-12-19 SD 25.jpg 3-12-19 SD 26.jpg 3-12-19 SD 27.jpg 3-12-19 SD 28.jpg 3-12-19 SD 29.jpg 3-12-19 SD 30.jpg Rey Mysterio & R-Truth vs. Samoa Joe & Andrade 3-12-19 SD 31.jpg 3-12-19 SD 32.jpg 3-12-19 SD 33.jpg 3-12-19 SD 34.jpg 3-12-19 SD 35.jpg 3-12-19 SD 36.jpg Daniel Bryan & Rowan vs. Kevin Owens & Mustafa Ali 3-12-19 SD 37.jpg 3-12-19 SD 38.jpg 3-12-19 SD 39.jpg 3-12-19 SD 40.jpg 3-12-19 SD 41.jpg 3-12-19 SD 42.jpg Mr. McMahon gives Kofi an opportunity 3-12-19 SD 43.jpg 3-12-19 SD 44.jpg 3-12-19 SD 45.jpg 3-12-19 SD 46.jpg 3-12-19 SD 47.jpg 3-12-19 SD 48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1021 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1021 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1021 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results